


This Tiny Frame

by IndiaJones



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, M/M, Magic, Merlin's pov, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiaJones/pseuds/IndiaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's reflection on being the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tiny Frame

This Tiny Frame

I question this tiny frame  
Underneath pale skin  
Something so powerful  
Beats  
That I myself am afraid  
Am I the vessel for the secret  
war of Gods?

I release the hot gold  
The fire and the hell  
The rain and the bands of lightning  
I shift the stars  
And men fall to their knees

I dissolve time and space  
And materiality in my hand  
The green earth shakes at my step  
And the great trees bow to me

It all stops;  
And my soul flies back in its shell;  
When with cooling eyes I see what I’ve done  
I myself am afraid

And yet,  
You earthly King,  
You never shake  
Or falter in your touch  
Instead you hold me still  
Until I once more fit  
Within this tiny frame

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm so lame
> 
> this is my tumblr: sixinchvalley.tumblr.com


End file.
